Baby Benson
by jellybean1990
Summary: "Oh my god what am I going to do?" I say to myself as I stare down at the positive pregnancy test in my hand. Freddie and I aren't even together anymore and I have never slept with anyone else so I defiantly know he is the father. I haven't even got my best friend here with me plus I know that they kissed before she left. Shit my life sucks.Maybe Freddie didn't even love me like he
1. Oh shit

-Sam-

"Oh my god what am I going to do?" I say to myself as I stare down at the positive pregnancy test in my hand. Freddie and I aren't even together anymore and I have never slept with anyone else so I defiantly know he is the father. I haven't even got my best friend here with me plus I know that they kissed before she left. Shit my life sucks. Maybe Freddie didn't even love me like he said he did. I am such a loser.

Carly has been gone for three years now still in Italy with her dad. Freddie is at settle tech finishing his degree in electronic engineering him still living at home (the dork). Gibby owns Gibby's. I how ever have completed a catering degree and have opened a little restaurant with my cousin Gemini; it is called 'Mama's'. On the opening party Freddie and I got very drunk and ended up sleeping together. That was 4 months ago.

_Ring, ring –Carly_

"Hello"

"Hey Sam"

"Hi Carls"

"I have to tell you something"

"What? You kissed Freddie" I spat

"Um yes. Sam is you ok?"

"No I am not" I say on the verge of tears "I'm 20 and pregnant with a child who father never loved me and always wants to be with my best friend. I haven't got a clue what I'm going to do and"

"You're pregnant?" I hear Freddie's voice down the phone. I pull the phone way from my ear and look at the screen. Ah 3way call.

"Why do you care? Go back to Carly bye" I hang up the phone.

I throw my phone across the room before throwing myself backwards onto the bed and start crying.

-Freddie-

"You're pregnant?" was all I could say. Shit she didn't think I loved her cross that out love her.

"Why do you care? Go back to Carly bye" Sam hissed hanging up.

"Freddie what the hell. Why doesn't Sam think you love her you have been trying to get back with her for weeks now and shit I know the kiss was my fault but it was more of a goodbye kiss not I'm in love with you kiss. She is pregnant why you were two having um _sex_?"

"Carly I have to go I need to talk to Sam"

"Freddie in her condition she can't be on that motor bike"

"I know. Bye"

"Bye"

I grab my car keys off of the side and walk to the door but before I can open in my mom pulls me back.

"Freddy-bear where are you going and who is pregnant?"

"Going to Sam"

"Why?"

"Coz I'm going to be a dad" I smile slightly I can picture a little blonde headed little girl running into my arms calling me daddy.

"What the hell?"

"Mom why did you want me to break up with Sam so much?"

"Because she has always been bad news and this proves it"

"It takes two to tango mom and I with be dammed if you if you say another bad word about the person I love and the mother of my child"

-Sam-

Knock-knock

"Sammy" Freddie says softly sitting next to me on the bed

"Go away"

"Sammy why did you say that I never loved you?"

"It's true though. Coz if it wasn't you wouldn't still try and get into Carly's pants" fresh set of tears roll down my cheek.

Freddie leans down and kisses the tears away.

"Baby that kiss was a good bye kiss. I have been trying to get back together with you. I love you; I'm in love with you"

Freddie presses his lips to mine and can't help but melt. I thrust my hands into his hair and yank him closer (if possible). He rolls so that he is hovering above me as. One of his hands travel to my button down and began popping the buttons off. Oh what a day to not be wearing a bra. He breaks the kiss sitting up and yanking his top of his chiselled body and then he removed his pants and boxers. Shit no wonder I got pregnant he is huge. He yanked my leggings and knickers off before re-attaching his lips to mine...…..After we climax Freddie collapses on me.

"Freddie the baby" I don't know if him laying on me could hurt the baby or not but I am not taking any chances.

"Oh shit sorry" Freddie rolls off of me and pulls me close.

"I don't know it will affect her"

"Her?" he smiles

"Again I don't know I just have a feeling"

"I love you" Freddie kisses me again.

"I love you too"

"And I love you three" Freddie kisses my slightly showing stomach.


	2. Carly, Sam and Freddie

**Just to let the readers know that I have used some Italian in this chapter and I don't wish to offend any Italian readers. I am not Italian I only know hello, goodbye and yes, so I use Google translator.**

- Carly-

I can't believe what I just heard, Sam is pregnant. I wanted to tell them that I was back in the USA but I was too stunned to answer. I am driving to Sam's apartment which was not that far from the bushwell. I need to talk to Sam and tell her that I'm not into Freddie. I knock on the door and wait.

"Mmmmmm" what?

The door flings open and I see Sam in I think Freddie's shirts.

"Carly?" Sam squeals and hugs me.

"Sammy who was it?" I hear Freddie's voice call out.

-Sam- 5 minutes ago.

Freddie is kissing my bump talking to the baby.

"I have booked an appointment tomorrow. Can you come with me?"

"Wouldn't miss it baby" Freddie crawls up my body and kisses me hard.

_Knock, knock_

I push Freddie off of me and jump out of bed; I pull Freddie's t-shirt over my head and open the door to see Carly. "Carly?" Sam squeals and hugs me.

"Sammy who was it?" Freddie asks coming out of the bedroom in his boxers.

"It's Carly. Freddie goes get dressed"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"You are in my shirt" he smirks

"Oh. Carly come on in and we will go and get dressed" I pull her in and close the door before dragging Freddie back to my room.

Freddie pulled his top off from my body and let his hands roam once more. "Freddie stop Carly is just outside"

"So"

"Freddie" I moan. Shit.

"I love it when you say my name like that. I am going to make you Mrs Samantha Joy Benson." Shit.

"What"

"You heard me. I am going to propose to you soon."

"Ok" I didn't know what else to say. I know for one thing though I am going to say yes.

-Carly-

They have been in the bedroom for quite some time now so I decide to go and see what his holding them up. I open the door to see Sam trying to put her top on but each time she gets it passed her breast Freddie yanks it back up.

"Freddie stops it or so helps me you won't be getting any for a while."

"But baby"

"No. we need to talk to Carly then I have to go to work"

"Guy why don't you get dressed and we go to Mama's for lunch?"

"car-Carly" Freddie stammers out clearly embarrassed.

Once they were dressed we went to Mama's and I have to admit this place is brilliant it had the feel of an authentic Italian restaurant. "Wow it looks of authentic"

-Freddie-

"Well it should both Gemini and I are Italian" Sam says "ciao Gemini, questo è Carly e ti ricordi Freddie"**("hello Gemini, this is Carly and you remember Freddie")**

Holy shit why does she have to sound so sexy.

"Ciao Sam. egli è il figlio di puttana poco che si incinta"**("hi Sam. he is the little fucker that knocked you up") **the Italian man asked

"Gemini sì, ma se lo rompere i rompi ok?" **("yes Gemini but if you break him i break you ok?")**

"ciao Carly" Gemini said kissing her hand.

"hi. I thought Gemini was a girl"

"no a lot of people think that though. Ciao Annemarie. Carly this is Gemini's wife."

"hello. Sam you are not supposed to work until 4pm"

"well Carly wanted to try our lunch"

"ok I will get your usual and what would you like Miss Carly?"

"um what do you recommend?"

"what kind of dish? Pasta pizza meat desert?"

"pizza?"

"Calzone with a salad and fries"

"freddie what would you like?"

"four cheese pizza with fries"

"ok then I will get that" with that scary Gemini left still glaring at me.

Sam lead us to her a corner booth and sat down. I moved in close to Sam placing my hand on her thigh and play with the hem of her skirt.

"James" she calls and a disturbingly good looking guy shows up at the table.

"Sì padrone" **("yes boss")**

"can I get a lemonade and what every these guys want" Sam climbed over my lap and walked to the kitchen.

"coke please"

"same" James walks away and Sam still hasn't came back.

"it seems you got your wish to be with Sam"

"yeah" I smile.

Sam walks back to the table and sits down. I place my hand back on her thigh. She smiles at me then at Carly.

"I just change my order to Spinach Callelloni."

"what no ham?" I tease.

"no the baby does like hot meat sandwiches"

"so the baby is making you heather already" Carly giggles.

"so it seems"

After the food we go back to Sam's place. Sam has a two bed semi large flat, it has an open planed kitchen/living room. **(the image in my head is Sheldon and Leonard apartment from the big bang). **The colour scheme was made up of browns and creams, the walls were cream with loads of family and friend pictures and the furniture was brown.

"I cant believe how grown up you are Sam and you are going to be a mommy" Carly squealed. "I'm glad I'm back to see this"

But Sam did not hear it as she had fallen asleep curled up to me.

"Carly I need your help"


	3. Freddie fights back

-Sam-

"Freddie stop pacing and sit down" we are currently sitting in an ultrasound room 1 waiting for a technician.

"I can't help it we are going to see our baby for the first time" Freddie said almost bouncing.

The door opened and a woman maybe in her 50's came in.

"hello, my name is Beatrice"

"Sam"

She asks me to lift up my shirt just below my breast and squirts some sort of gel on my tummy. Then picks up a wand looking object rubs it over my belly.

"congratulation you are having twins"

TWINS?

"twins?" Freddie says out loud.

"yes there are two heartbeats and you see those large jellybean shapes?"

"yes"

"they are your babies. You seem to be 16 weeks pregnant"

"thank you"

We get into Freddie's silver Audi A4 and I am starting to worry as Freddie hasn't said anything since the word 'twins' came out of his mouth.

-Freddie-

"Freddie, baby are you ok?"

"um"

"baby?" Sam starts to tear up.

"what's the matter Sammy?"

"do you not want them?" what the fuck!

"where are you getting this from? of Couse I want them"

"you have just been so quiet since we found out"

"I'm think we have to buy double of everything and we have to officially tell my mother and tell your mother and"

"baby slow down" she smiled "we will invite them over tonight and tell them"

Sam picks up her phone and dials her mother's number. I'm very glad they were getting along. Sam seems a lot happier now.

-()-

"hi mom"

"hi Sammy"

"i want you to come and have dinner at my apartment tonight. Freddie and I want to tell you something."

"sure girly"

"you can bring Marty if you want" (Marty is Sam step dad. He is the only one Sam has ever liked and who is kind)

"see you then"

"bye"

-()-

Later that day I watch as Sam moves around the kitchen with ease and grace. She has made fajitas and what she calls a chocolate sin cake. A mix between chocolate and vanilla sponge with cream and jam coated in dark, milk and white chocolate. She puts the leftover topping in the fridge and winks at me. oh plans for tonight. Pam and Marty show up first and Pam noticed her daughters growing stomach but didn't say anything. Next was my mother who was in a foul mood. We all sat down and ate.

"well Sammy that was fantastic" Pam said sitting back in her seat after eating the cake. "I'm so proud of you"

"thanks Mom"

"proud ha" my mother snorts out. "you're proud of your child who is knocked up and taking away my son's future"

"I would be proud of her whatever she has done and Marissa it takes two to tango. I know your son finds it hard to keep his hands off of my daughter as he is currently resting his hand on her thigh"

"how" I stammer out

"well either your hand is on her thigh or something else" she says winking at me.

""the thigh" I reassure "we asked you for dinner because we had an appointment today. We are having twins"

"you have got to be kidding me. how do you even know that they are yours?"

"mother shut the fuck up you have known right to accuse Sam of anything. I know they are mine because I trust Sam. I am moving out and until you apologise to Sam I down want to see you again. get out"

"Freddie"

"I said get out. I will get my stuff when you are at work."

"where will you go?"

"it's not your problem now get out"

My mother grabs her things and storms out.

"Marty and I will help you Freddie" Pam says "good night"

With that Pam and Marty leave as well. Sam is loading the dish washer as I go and hug her from behind and kiss her neck.

"you can stay with me you know. I want you to live with me and well um" Sam turned in my arms.

-Sam-

I can believe how he stood up to his mom like that it must be one of the sexiest things I have ever seen Freddie do. I'm squirming and I just want to jump him. He puts his arms around we and I think I'm going to explode.

"you can stay with me you know. I want you to live with me and well um" i turned in his arms and I don't know what I just snapped and began kissing him.

I quickly strip him as he strips me and we end up making love on the counter. When I wake I am in my bed with Freddie spooning me. I move my hand to my stomach. I can't believe I am going to be a mom.


	4. Propose, Gender and Marissa

-Third person-

Freddie had been officially living with Sam for a month and ½ now and Sam is 5 ½ months along. At 5:30 pm they were going to find out what gender the twins were and now at 2:30 pm Freddie was going to propose. He was going to take her to ridgeway school where there second kiss was. He had cleared it with principle Franklin. Freddie pulled up to the school with a frustrated blindfolded Sam in the passage seat. He led her through classroom full of students that had been told what was happening and were trying not to giggle. Freddie moved Sam so she was standing in the same place were she had kissed him and got down on one knee.

"You can take off the blindfold" Sam removed it and gasped.

"Samantha Joy Puckett. My demon, my princess, my love, my life, and the mother of my children will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Sam began to tear up and whispered "yes". Freddie stood up and kissed her, when they pulled away he opened the ring showing a solitary princess cut diamond ring. He took it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"Why here and not the fire escape?"

"The fire escape was a get it over with kiss. Here was I want to be with you kiss"

They kissed once again then walked back into the classroom. Principle franklin was in the classroom with the students awaiting the answer.

"Yes" Freddie smiled.

"Are you going to do an icarly episode?" a student asked "I think the fans would like to know"

"We will see what we can do" Freddie said and Sam smiled.

-Freddie-(5:30) - ultrasound room 3-

Once again gel was put on her swollen stomach. This woman seemed very bitchy towards me and I have no Idea why. I have intertwined are hands while staring at the screen.

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes" I say with eagerness.

"Ms Puckett?"

"Yes"

"Well you are having two girls"

"Girls?" I'm having girl's two beautiful girls

"That is what I said" she spat.

"What is your problem?"

"My daughter is Valerie your ex-girlfriend the one who you broke her heart and now you have gone a got this girl pregnant out of wedlock" what the fuck?

"Valerie used me and tried to turn me against Sam and Carly. I also think it is very unprofessional for you to bring this up at your work place in front of my fiancée. Finding out what my babies are was supposed to be a happy experience but you have ruined it. I think I will report you to your boss." I said standing up.

I grab a cloth and wash the gel off of Sam's belly then I help her off the table and grab her handbag. We walk over to the front desk.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"I want to speak to the person in charge"

"And your reason why?"

"I want to file a complaint"

"Freddie what's going on?" I turn to see my mother. Shit I forgot she works on this ward.

"Nothing" I turn back to the receptionist "can I talk to your boss?"

"He is on his way. If you take a seat"

"What is going on Freddie?"

"None of your business" I still mad at her and she hasn't even said….

"Samantha can you tell me what is wrong?" Sam looks at me and smiles a sad smile. "Are the babies alright?"

"Why do you care?" I hissed.

"Freddie I do care. When you first told me Samantha was pregnant I know I freaked out. I didn't mean to take it out on you Samantha."

"I know" Sam says squeezing my hand.

"We just found out that the twins are both girls…" Sam tells my mother what had happened in the ultra sound room. Then DR Sheller comes along (the boss) and they repeat the story once again. It turns out that she has done this to a number of Valerie's ex's who have moved on.

"well I finish my shift I was on my way out when I saw you two. Would you like go out to dinner and you can tell me about the ring on your finger?"

-Sam-

We ended up having a nice meal with Marissa and surprisingly didn't take us to one of those heath crazed restaurant. She asked me how 'Mama's' was doing and how I was coping with the pregnancy so far. I told her that I was craving healthier things and she said she craved junk food when she was with Freddie. After we said goodbye we hurried off to our place to 'celebrate'.


	5. icarly special

-Carly-

"So you recon we should do a one off icarly special?" I ask both Sam and Freddie who were currently snuggling on their sofa.

"Yeah. The student at ridgeway said that they think the fan would love a catch up"

"And you know this because?"

"That is where Freddie proposed to me yesterday" Sam smiled and I felt my eyes widen.

-Sam- icarly studio-

"Hi I'm Carly"

"I'm Sam"

"And together we are ICARLY" I press the cheer button on my famous blue remote.

"This is an icarly special it has been three years and two months since are last video and we wanted to have some fun and catch up"

"We will do Carly you go first"

"I recently moved back to….."

-Time skip-

"Now Sam and Freddie's life has changed a lot more than mine. Freddie why don't you zoom out and show them"

Freddie zoomed out to show Carly and I. I rested my hands on my swollen belly. I wonder what the creddie fans are going to say.

"Freddie and I are engaged and are having twin baby girls"

After some comedy bits we move on to questions from the fans. Freddie switched from A cam to B cam then came and stood between us with his arm around my waist.

Q1

"Hi my name is Emma I'm from Ohio and my question is what is going to name the girls?"

"Well we haven't decided yet" Freddie said

"We would love to have some ideas though" I say.

Q2

"I'm Richard from LA. Freddie my man how do you keep your hands to yourself with a hot girl like Sam?"

"He doesn't" Carly comments then her eyes widen. I can't believe she said that it true but still.

"Duuuude" Richard said nodding his head.

Q3

"The names Tanya Freddie why her when you could have me?" She says with a seductive look.

Carly walks over to the laptop and clicked the next button.

"If anyone has any more questions like that we will next you straight away" Carly says into the camera.

"This is the last question"

Q10

"Hello my name is Melanie and I have a question for Samantha. Why haven't you told me that you were pregnant?"

"Mel you can ask mom and Freddie I have been trying to get a hold of you"

"So you are having twins?"

"Yes Mel"

"Well I am coming home so I will see you then. Bye."

Oh my, she can be so annoying.

"Well for those who didn't know that was my twin sister Melanie"

-Freddie-

"Ok guys that is all the time we have for as I think Sam is going to fall asleep" Carly says.

Sam is currently resting her head on Carly's shoulder her eyes shut.

"Not a sleep" she mumbles

"Of course not sweetie" Carly says stroking her curls "so stay you and we will stay us. Byes"

"And we are clear" I put my camera down and walk over to Sam and take her in my arms.

"She is heavy" Carly complains when Sam's weight is off her body.

"No she not" I kiss her forehead. "Sammy baby shall we go home?"

"Mmmmmm"

"Bye Carly see you tomorrow?"

"Kay bye"

I lift Sam into a princess lift and carry her in to the lift. Once getting out side Carly and Spencer's apartment I decide to knock on my mom's door. When she answers it she smiles and allows me to come in. I carry Sam into my old room and lay her down on the bed. I take off her shoes and socks leaving her in her leggings and my shirt. I turn to see my mum standing in the door way, she holds up a glass of water and I take it placing it on the bedside table. With a quick kiss to the head I walk out of the room with my mom.

"You don't mind if we stay the night do you?"

"No not at all."

"Thanks"

"You don't have to thank me. We have the annual Benson reunion next week Samantha can come as she will soon be a Benson too."

"I will have to ask her but I don't know if I want her meeting some people"

"Like Aunt Ruth and Winnie"

"Yes them plus uncle Tory"

"he not that bad"

"Sure not"


	6. Reunion part 1

-Sam- nearly 6months-

Today was the day of the Benson reunion and I was kind of dreading it as I have heard some things about two women called Ruth and Minnie or was it Winnie either way I don't think they are going to think me suitable for their great nephew. I am currently dressed in leggings and dolly flats still trying to decide what to wear with it.

"Wow baby is that what your wearing coz doesn't get me wrong I personally love you topless just not where everyone else can see you" Freddie said wrapping his arms around my waist and began nipping at my neck.

"Oh ha, ha, ha. Help me decide. The red one" I pick up a red wrap dress "or the blue one" I hold up a baby doll style dress.

"Blue one" he says rocking his hips and erection into my bottom.

"Ok" I move away from him and pull the dress over my head. "I'm ready let's go"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes"

- (Granma Benson house)-(12:10)-

Freddie held my hand as we walked around the large house. Granma Benson was quite a well-known woman I have never met her before but I know she is his favourite relative so I want to impress her but I don't think showing up nearly 6months pregnant is going to impress her. I grip Freddie's hand and he turns and smiles.

"Freddie" a woman calls him. She is a little bit taller than me, her hair is a grey almost white, and she is dressed in a designer summer dress with a white camisole.

"Granma" Freddie says kissing her cheek

"And who is this with you?" she asked with kind voice and I could see in her eyes that she was genuine.

"Granma this is Samantha Puckett my fiancée, Sammy this is my Granma Lady Eloise Benson"

"Nice to meet you Mrs ah Lady Benson"

"It is nice to meet you to Samantha and please call me Eloise"

"Please call me Sam"

"Ok Sam how are you feeling" she gestured to my stomach

"Mostly tired and hungry"

"Sammy you were like that before" oh this boy will pay for that later

"Fine more so"

"Do you know what you are having?"

"Twin girls" Freddie says proudly.

"Freddie my little prince why don't you get some food for Sam"

"Um"

"I will look after her"

"Ok" Freddie kisses her cheek before walking towards the food. Where is my kiss?

"He loves you"

"I love him too"

Before we could say anything else two women maybe Eloise age came stomping over to us. One had greying brown hair and the other had greying black hair they were dressed quiet smartly.

"So this is the gold-digging tramp that wants her claws in our Freddie" WTF

"Excuse me?" I say

"She got herself pregnant as well. Did you tell Freddie it was his or are you just fat?"

"Ruth Winnie that is enough" Eloise says

"Why? I heard about her she poor little bit that had been bulling Freddie for years." A tall grey man steps in.

I don't know when it started but I felt the tears run down my face.

"Aunt Ruth Aunt Winnie uncle tory leave her alone" I hear Marissa say. I turn to look at her she places a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Rissy she has you sucked in she is nothing but a gold-digging whore."

"What the hell is going on here?" I hear Freddie's voice.

He pushes his way through the crowd that seemed to of stopped and was watching. Freddie looked at me a rushed over pulling me into his arms.

"Baby they are yours I promise"

"I know baby"

"I not after any money I s-s-swear"

"Baby I know calm down"

"b-but"

"No buts baby calm down" I bury my head in his neck and my fists grip his shirt. I can feel his hand running through my hair. I feel him turn.

"Have a look what you have done you have made one of the toughest person I know cry. Not to mention that she pregnant with MY children who are more of a Benson than you three and so will Sam. If anyone is gold-diggers it would be you sponging off of Granma. Sam may have not had the wealthiest back ground but did you know that she has co-owned not only one but two restaurant. Sam is the women I love and the mother of MY children and you will show her respect I will cut you out of my life."

"So are children will inherit the Benson money"

"No you will not it states in my late husband will and all the other Benson's wills that the male Benson heir or heirs will inherit the family money. Some of your children are maybe male but they are not Benson. Freddie is the only heir that inherits and it will be given to him on his 21st birthday."

"Freddie I don't feel so good" I mumble before everything goes black.


	7. Reunion part 2

-Freddie- (1:45)-

"Freddie I don't feel so good" Sam says into my neck before passing out.

"Sammy, Sam wake up baby" I slightly panicked

"Freddie when was the last time Samantha ate."

"Um before we left" Oh shit I

"That was nearly 3hours ago dammit Freddie."

"What's going on?" Granma asks

"Samantha leans more toward hypoglycaemia" my mother says

I pick her up and lay her on the sofa with her legs elevated. My mom goes into Sam's bag and gets the glucose meter out as I run and grab some food for Sam. As I return Sam's eyes flutter open.

"Hey Sammy are you feeling better?"

"Mmmmmm"

"I've got you some food." Sam quickly tries to sit up "slowly Sammy"

Once she was sat up and lent up against the arm I lifted her legs and sat down so they were still elevated on my lap. I pass her the plate of food and placed one hand on her knee and the other on her baby bump.

"Eat please Sammy" she starts eating. "Love you"

"Love you too" she says

I feel a movement under my hand and I look at Sam and she nods. I stare at the bump the bump with my baby girls in.

-Sam-

I watch Freddie lean down and kiss my stomach. I have been able to feel the babies kick for a while but Freddie hasn't. I smile lifting my hand and running it through his hair.

"You two have finally decide to say hello to daddy" he whispers kissing my stomach again and one of the twins gives another kick. I wince slightly; he brings his other hand up and rubs the spot. "Hey don't get too rough with mama"

"Freddie, remember we are still at your Granma's and everyone is staring at us" I say.

"So" he doesn't care

"When is the wedding?" Eloise asks taking a seat in front of us.

"We don't know. I want a small ceremony with close family and friends" I say as Freddie is till kissing my stomach.

"Who would be on the guest list?" I'm starting to wonder where this is going.

"Um it would be um for my family; my mom, my stepdad Marty, my sister Melanie, my cousin Gemini and his wife Annemarie and my Nonna and Nonno"

"I'm sorry Nonna and Nonno?" Eloise asks

"My grandparent"

"Oh"

"I'm half Italian. On the friends side Freddie and I have the same friends"

"And they are?"

"Carly, Spencer, Gibby"

"Freddie, who would you like at your wedding?" Freddie finally lifts his head off of my stomach.

"Well one more to the friends would be Brad" shit I forgot about him.

"Oh yeah Brad" Him and Carly seem to be hitting it off.

"Family wise I'm happy with you, mom, granddad and granny" I looked up at the rest of his family and they looked pissed.

A few hours later the party has drawn to a close and Eloise asks Marissa, Freddie and I to stay the night. Marissa goes to her child hood room and Freddie leads me to his room where he stays. The room was nice it was a bit posh but nice.

As soon as we were in the bedroom he has pulled my dress over my head and his lips were on mine, he backed me until my knees hit the bed. I break the kiss he but not for long as his lips were back on mine lowering me to the bed and his hands were roaming my body but I don't react.

-Freddie-

Sam isn't reacting how she usual does

"Baby what's the matter"

"I'm fat" I'm going to kill my great aunts and uncle

"Baby you are not fat you are pregnant"

"It's the same thing. How can you still want me?"

"Baby listen to me not my stupid relatives. You are the most beautiful sexy intoxicating woman I have ever met and you being pregnant only make you sexier. I want you all the time god when the babies kicked the way you looked at me I wanted to take you then and there."

She lets out a giggle so I take this distraction; I lean down and kiss her while riding her of the rest of her clothes. I stand up and rid myself of my clothing before going to crawl back on top of her but she stops me, she winks before getting on her hands and knees. I grab a pillow and place it under her baby bump for support before positioning myself behind her. I push slowly into her as I do I lead over and whisper in her ear.

"Ready baby?"

"fottimi Freddie come un animale. Fammi cum duro." **("fuck me Freddie like an animal. Make me cum hard.")**

Holy fuck I can't take it when she talks to me in Italian. I want to start pounding into her but I know I have to take it a bit more gently.

The next morning I wake up and Sam is gone there is a letter on the bed side table.

'_dear my little prince,_

_I have taken Sam and you will not see her until 12noon. _

_Get changed into the suit I have laid out of you._

_Love _

_Granma'_


	8. 6 hours creation

-Sam-

I can't believe what I am seeing. Eloise is standing in front of me holding a white gown. Mom, Nonna, Mel, Annemarie and Carly are standing off to one side.

"what's going on?"

"you're getting married" Carly and Mel squeal.

"oh" I didn't know what else to say, I knew Eloise was up to something. They sat me down and a guy comes in and does my hair and makeup.

-Freddie-

After I shower and dress in the tux I walk down to the drawing room. I see my mom dressed in her Sunday best then Gibby, Spencer, Brad and Gemini dressed in tuxes.

"what's going on?"

"you're getting married" my mom informs me then I faint.

-12noon-

I can't believe my Granma did this all last night. I am currently standing under a rose arch way with Father David bible in hand. My mom is standing next to me crying.

The wedding march starts and I look up to see Sam. She looks like an angel; her curls were loosely pinned back with some framing her face. Her dress was white Floor-Length gown with a Scoop Neckline, Empire waist with Crystal, Ruche.

Once Sam was in front of me at the arch father David started the traditional wedding vows.

"do you Fredward Leonard Benson take Samantha joy Puckett to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do"

"do you Samantha joy Puckett take Fredward Leonard Benson to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do"

"by the powers vested in me I prounce you husband and wife. Freddie you may now kiss your bride"

-Sam-

Freddie hands cup my face as he leans in and kisses me. it was a very passionate and raw kiss, I could feel my knees go weak and my knickers moisten. I drop the flowers and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slip down to my waist. After a little bit someone clears their throat, I think it was Marissa, causing us to break apart. Freddie smiles sheepishly at me and pecks me once more before turning our friends and family.

"I would like to present to you Mr and Mrs Benson."

Eloise seriously knows how to plan a wedding in less than 6 hours. The wedding cake was a Chocolate Butterfly Wedding Cake and the dinner consisted of my favourites.

-Freddie-

As the night was drawing to a close I held Sam close to me, she had fallen asleep. I gently lower on to the seat so I could stand; once I was stood up I bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Mom, Granma I'm going to take Sam home"

"No you are not" Carly says handing me a credit card "we have booked you the 'Romance on The Edge' package at the edge water hotel."

"Guy you didn't have to you have all done so much today"

"Oh just shut up and take Samantha to the hotel" my mother snaps.

I never thought I would hear those words out of my mother mouth.

-Sam-

I feel like I am moving, shit I fell asleep. I open my eyes and I notice we are in Freddie's car pulling up outside a hotel.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to fall asleep"

"Its fine baby" Freddie got out of the car and lifted me out.

"Freddie put me down" I giggle "you're going to hurt your back"

Freddie says nothing but walks towards the reception. "We have a reservation under Benson"

"Mr Benson you booked 'romance on the edge' package -If you're in the mood for romance, escape with your beloved to Seattle's only waterfront hotel, The Edgewater. While you enjoy your magical view of Elliott Bay or the Seattle skyline, snuggle together in front of your own fireplace and indulge with hand-dipped chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of crisp champagne. After a night of sweet dreams, experience a delightful breakfast for two in the award winning restaurant, Six Seven. - now if you follow the bellhop he will take your bags ad show you to your room."

"When did you book this?" I asked very confused.

"I didn't Carly and spencer did this is their wedding gift to us"

Freddie carries me into our room before making love to me all the night through.


	9. Horny Sammy and Baby births

Sam was half way through her 8th month of her pregnancy and was more moody than ever. Freddie however was not the aim of her anger, it was everyone and anyone else. On this particular day Sam was very horny and was on the phone ringing Freddie.

"Hey Sammy, are you OK?"

"Baby I want your big fat cock in my wet pussy" she moaned out .

"Sammy you are on speaker"

"I don't care, I want you inside of me and I want you now"

"Sammy I need to..."

"Freddie you get here now or I will call some one else to fuck me".

This knew this wasn't true but still.

"Samantha don't you dare" he growled.

"Baby I really need you. Please come home"

"see you 10 minutes

-(Freddie)-

We hung up the phone and I began packing up my laptop. I was only at Mama's restaurant in the office. In the office was Gemini (who was turning red) and their staff who was mainly men.

"Wow bossy lady is horny." One of the new waiter sniggered "Is this why we haven't met her yet. She might jump our bone."

"My wife is 8 months Pregnant. If you ever talk about her like that again you will loose your job."

"As if, you can't fire us"

"No he can't but I can" Gemini said growling. "she is my cousin."

"so it must be hard (no pun intended) for you to here that" another new waiter said.

"get back to work now" Gemini growls out once more, seriously he is one scary man.

I quickly walk back to our apartment as it was only five minutes away. I put the key into the lock and turn the key, once inside I went straight to our bedroom stripping as I went. As I opened the I was blown back by the sight. Samantha Joy Benson, my wife was naked as the day she was born on her hands and knees fingering herself. She hadn't noticed me yet so I took this opportunity and thrusts into her without any warning.

"Fuck" Sam hissed out as I pulled out before thrusting back into her. "oh fuck"

"You like that Sammy, you like my big fat cock drilling your pretty wet pussy" I said semi quoting her.

"Fuck yes" Sam said as she climaxed.

I had yet to cum but I wasn't worried. I helped Sam lay on her back with her legs hanging of the bed. I thrusts back into her, kissing her mouth, neck, breast and anywhere my lips would reach. We both climax and I slipped from her warmth.

-(Sam)-

Holy fuck that was intense, 2 orgasms already.

"ready for round 3?" Freddie asked but before I could answer he slipped back inside me.

Water gushed down my legs, Holy mother fucking crap. My waters broke while the father of my children was inside me.

"Sammy, what just happened?" Freddie asked looking into my eyes.

"My waters have broken"

"Shit"

I watched Freddie jump up making me moan as he pulled out if me. Freddie quickly got dressed, grabbed my hospital bag before running out of the door. I cant believe it, he left me here as he panicked, I got up and washed my self over and dressed. When Freddie came back into the room I asked.

"forget something baby?"

"Yes my pregnant wife."

"That's kind of an important one to forget."

"I know" he chuckled.

"How far did you get?"

"To my car"

-(Freddie)-(7 hours later)-

Sam is screaming out in pain as another contraction hits. Sam gripped my hand and I swear I heard a crack.

"I hate you Freddie, you did this to me you bastard. I'm going to kill you."

I am kind of hurt about what she is saying but I know it is the pain talking. I pulled back slightly to shift my weight but Sam yanks me back to her.

"Freddie baby don't leave me, I love you."

"I'm not going anywhere Sammy."

Another hour later Sam was fully dilated and began to push. The first baby was born and laid on Sam's bare skin, not 6 minutes later out second baby was born. Both babies were healthy maybe a little but they are 6 weeks early.

I sat on the bed next to Sam holding our second born, while Sam was feeding our first born.

"They need names Sammy"

"I still like the name Brier and Rebecca"

"I like them, we could have Brier Rose Benson and Rebecca Bree Benson"

"Perfect"


	10. Birthday boy and Yummy treats

-(Sam)-

It has been 3 months since the arrival of Rebecca and Brier were born and today was Freddie's birthday. I thought Freddie was a wonderful daddy. I have been cooking the food for Freddie's birthday party all morning, only stopping to breastfeed. Now everything was done, I walked into mine and Freddie's room and saw the cutest thing. Freddie was in the middle of our king sized bed with our baby girls sleeping on his chest. I looked at the clock, it was an hour before our friends and family would show up. I grabbed my phone and took a picture before climbing into the bed. I snuggled into Freddie's biceps and draped my arm across the twins. I must of dozed off because I woke to the sound of talking. I looked up to see Carly and Marissa standing in the door way.

"Have a nice nap?" Carly asked with a smile on her face.

"Mmm yes" I said getting up, I looked back at Freddie and found that he was still asleep. "Freddie Baby its time to wake up".

"5 more minutes" he mumbles.

"Waaaaaaa" Brier starts crying for her feed causing Rebecca to wake as well.

"Or not" Freddie looks to the to women in the door way. "Hello, why don't you go back to the living room and we will be out in about 5 to 10 minutes"

"OK"

I unbuttoned Freddie's shirt I was wearing. I took Brier out of Freddie's arms and unclipped my nursing bra, Brier latched on and began feeding. Freddie laid Rebecca on the bed rubbing his nose to hers, Rebecca gripped his hair and held him to her giggling as she did. Once Brier had finished, we swapped and I fed Rebecca. Freddie kissed me on the lips before picking Brier up and I picked Rebecca we walked into the our living room.

-(Freddie)-

Wow I cant believe that Sam had done all of this. The room was decorated in balloons, bunting, food, cake and presents. My Mom and Pam snapped the twins up very quickly cooing and doting on them. I walked behind Sam, who was in the kitchen stretching to get some cups, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped at the contact but quickly relaxed, I kissed her neck then whispers in her ear.

"Thank you Sammy"

"your welcome Baby, now help your short wife get the cups."

"Sammy, if you know short why place the cups on a high shelf?"

"Coz I have a system and a devilishly delicious husband to grab them for me." she said wiggling her bottom against my crotch.

"and your husband want a little birthday dance later" I nibbled on her ear as I reach up and grab the cups.

"you will get a birthday dance later but for now we must keep it PG. Now go and sit down, its time for cake."

I did as I was told and sat down, the lights dimmed and everyone began singing happy birthday. Sam carried a cake decorated in white icing sugar and smarties. She sets it down in front of me ans and smiles. I close my eye, make a wish before blowing out the candles. I looked at Sam and I knew that she already new my wish. I picked up the knife and cut into the cake. The cake was 7 layers of coloured sponge red, yellow, orange, pink, green, blue and purple.

Later that night after the tiding up was done and the girls were put to bed I was laid on the bed in my boxers awaiting my birthday lap dance. Sam walked into to the room clad only in some baby blue knickers, she held a tray so her breasts were on the tray. Her breasts were covered in whip cream and strawberries.

"I thought about making you one of those naughty cakes of breasts or of us having sex but I thought why waste my perfectly good breasts and whipped cream."

I stood up and stacked towards here, I bent my head and began eating and licking the delicious treat off of her breasts. When I'm finished I sit back on the edge of the bed, Sam drops the tray and begins swaying her hips in a seductive manner. I watch her dance in front of me before straddling my hips.

"Happy birthday my Husband" the rest of the night way pure heaven.


End file.
